In recent, various kinds of laundry treating apparatus have been consumed together with washing machines for washing laundry. For example, the various kinds are drum-type dryers for drying laundry having being washed and cabinet-type dryers for drying laundry hung thereon and refreshers for refreshing laundry by supplying hot air to the laundry, which are still under development.